blocksworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Idea:Linear Missile
The Linear Missile is a missile that shoots straight and forever in any direction. If the missile is shot curved, it continues that curve forever. Construction Linear Missiles are commonly built using one hover block and one booster block on the front. They are fairly simple, and also cheap to make. Hover Missile Hover Missiles are a kind of Linear Missile that can not fire upwards or downwards. However, they are better when horizantal directions are wanted, because running into object will only knock of its path, never shoot it into the ground or air. VSHM The Vertically Stationary Hover Missile can not move up or down EVER. Although it seems like a weakness, this special function can sometimes come in handy because it is never off height-wize, unlike other kinds that move up and down when bumped. *Key (A)=What activates missile (O)=What stops missile C=Color/Texture of missile after fire (must be different from original) *Levitation Block - Does - Align - Does - Stay (height) *Booster Block (A) - Does - C C - Does- Fire (O) - Does - Freeze, Explode, Hide, Shut Off VTHM The Vertically Transferable Hover Missile moves up and down, allowing it to be hit up or down, as well as allowing you to make a canon using stacks of missiles where the missiles fall into place. *Levitation Block - Does - Align - Does - Levitate (1) *Booster Block (A) - Does - C C - Does - Fire (O) - Does - Freeze, Explode, Hide, Shut Off (Geometric) Plane Missile The Plane Missile can actually turn in any direction while firing. However, it is stuck on a geometric plane parallel to the water (flat like the ground) so it can't move upwards or downwards. This allows it to become useless when hit without flying away. *Key ®=what causes it to "restore" it's upright position after getting hit. T=Color our texture of levitation block briefly after being restored R=Original color or texture of block *Levitation Block - Does - Stay - Stay - Stay (height) ® - Does - T - Wait (.50.0) - R T - Does - Align *Booster Block (A) - Does - C C - Does - Fire (O) - Does - Freeze, Explode, Hide, Shut Off Omni-Directional Missiles Omni-Directional Missiles are kinds of missiles that can turn in any direction and curve in any direction you can get it to curve into. CODM The Common Omni-Directional Missile is the most common kind of straight missile. It is a simple missile traveling in all directions and curves it can be set into and taking up minimal space. However, it is easily knocked out of path and out of course, as well as being able to knock upwards, ending its usefulness. *Levitation Block - Does - Levitate *Booster Block (A) - Does - C C - Does - Fire CXODM Complex Omni-Directional Missiles are special. They are built differently to make sure they move in all directions. They are completely surrounded by boosters. Although their shape and size is inconvenient, this can be somewhat fixed by hiding most of the boosters and leaving one or two. Unfortunately, their boosters only allow them to move in six general directions, and 20 diagonally using two or three boosters at a time. It can be remotely controlled to go in any direction set. It is also considered an Omni-Directional Missile. *Levitation Block - Does - Align - Does - Levitate *Boosters (A) - Does - C C - Does - Fire (O) - Does - Freeze, Explode, Hide, Shut Off Category:Idea Category:Vp10nav Category:Missiles